


A Perfect Storm

by WritingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWinchesters/pseuds/WritingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: I’m not sure if you write smut or not, but if you feel comfortable could you write a smutty Dean x reader where (Y/n) is deathly afraid of thunder storms and usually Dean is able to comfort her easily, but the crappy motel is little to no protection against the storm so this time nothing Dean does to comfort her seems to be working so he decides to distract her in the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a sex scene so go easy on me ;)

Closing the boot of the Impala, you threw an uneasy glance at the sky. The way the clouds had begun to darken and roll together made your stomach twist in knots.

‘Get a grip, Y/N,’ you muttered to yourself as you moved around the car to climb into the front seat. ‘You’ve just taken down a werewolf, you can handle a stupid, freaking storm!’

You leaned forward in the seat, peering through the windscreen to take another look at the bruised, purple sky. You could see the long grass along the roadside rippling as the wind grew steadily stronger. Dean was a little way ahead of the car, his phone pressed tightly to his ear. He threw a thumbs up to you before turning slightly, putting his back to the wind.

‘And you say it’s two miles up the road?’

Dean kicked at the ground as he spoke to his brother on the phone. He pulled his jacket collar up as a defence against the icy gusts biting at his neck.

‘Awesome, thanks Sammy, I appreciate it… Yeah, we should be back tomorrow, I just don’t want to be driving when it starts. You know how she gets… Ok, cool. See you later, little brother.’

Dean hung up the phone, sliding it into his back pocket as he cast his gaze skywards. There was no doubt about, a big storm was brewing. He lightly jogged the couple of feet back to the car, keen to get driving.

‘Hey,’ Dean said with a warm smile as he slid into the driver’s seat and started the car, ‘Sam said there’s a little motel only a couple miles away so we can stay there tonight, ok?’

You chewed your lower lip but gave him a small nod.

‘Don’t worry baby, I’ll get us there before it starts,’ he reassured you, reaching for your hand across the seat and giving it a squeeze as he pushed his foot down on the pedal.

True to his word, Dean pulled into the motel before the storm began. You had checked in and were just opening the motel room door as the first drops of rain fell.

You cast your eye about the room as you stepped inside. It was pretty basic but you hadn’t been expecting any different. Dust particles hung in the air, visible in the strip of light cast from the weak sun shining through the doorway and window. The room had a musty, dry smell that made you wonder how long it had been since anyone had actually used it.

A new highway had been built not far from here, connecting the major towns but you’d had to go off the beaten track for the hunt. When you considered that, it was no wonder the place seemed so rundown. You couldn’t imagine the place was particularly bustling with trade lately.

You dumped your duffle down at the foot of the bed and Dean did the same. You perched on the edge of the bed while he checked out the small bathroom.

‘Well, it’s clean!’ he concluded clapping his hands together as he strolled towards you.

‘I bet you bring all the girls here, huh?’ you teased, making him smile.

He pushed you back on the bed and lay down next to you, cuddling you into his side.

‘Only my favourite,’ he retorted, kissing the top of your hair.

‘Right, let’s get this place set up for a night of world class Dean Winchester entertainment!’ he said, pushing up from the mattress, making it bounce slightly at the loss of his weight.

You sat back up too and unlaced your boots, watching as Dean set about ‘storm-proofing’ your room. He pulled the curtains across the window, shutting the blackening sky from view. Then he plugged in the iPod speakers and iPod, pushing the volume up as loud as was tolerable in a bid to drown out the howling of the wind. Finally, he pulled a carrier bag of supplies from his duffle, upending it’s contents on to the bed next to you, an assortment of your favourite chocolates and candy.

‘Supplies, check. Music, check. A+ boyfriend, check.’

Dean put his hands on his hips and looked down at you with a triumphant grin. It was hard not to smile back.

Things started off well. Once you were both in your pyjamas, Dean fell into his usual routine, entertaining you with re-enactments of the Dr Sexy season finale. His rendition of Back in Black, complete with air guitar had you in a fit of giggles but as the storm blew into full force, the dark cloud of fear settled in your chest.

From that point on, it was no use. As hard as Dean tried and as much as you wanted to ignore the storm raging outside, you just couldn’t. The curtains were too worn and threadbare to shut out the flashes of lightning. The wind howled so ferociously that the door rattled on it’s hinges. Even the walls were no defence as they seemed to rumble with each deafening roll of thunder.

You felt dumb as your eyes began to well and you covered your face with your arms. Two hands gently pulled them from your face and you saw that Dean was now knelt before you. He wiped away the tears with his thumb, replacing them with soft kisses across your cheeks instead. He pulled back the covers beside you, and you allowed him to guide you into the bed.

Dean climbed in as well and cradled you from behind, the weight of his warm body flush against you offering a small shred of comfort. Another crack of thunder had you shivering in his strong arms but he only held you tighter.

‘I’ve got you, sweetheart,’ he murmured against you, his hot breath tickling your skin.

He ran his hand along your arm as he pressed soothing kisses to your shoulder. His hand found yours, resting against your stomach, and he threaded his fingers through yours.

‘I’m sorry,’ you whispered after a few minutes had passed and you were feeling calmer.

‘No, baby, don’t apologise.’ He kissed the crook of your neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin. ‘Let me make you feel better,’ he murmured his voice low, sending a different type of shiver through your body.

You started to turn over to face him, but his hand wrapped around your hip holding you firmly in place. His teeth grazed your skin and you let out a gasp, a familiar warmth starting to pool in your lower stomach.

He continued to nip at your neck, sucking and kissing, marking you as his own. His hand reached up to cup your breast, kneading it through your bra. He tugged at the fabric, pulling both your top and bra down, exposing your breast to the cool air of the motel room. He took your hardening nipple between his fingers, squeezing and twisting lightly, in the way that he knew you liked. You could feel yourself growing damp between your thighs.

You twisted your head to capture his lips in a kiss, his tongue darting out to tease yours and you moaned softly into his mouth. You felt him smirk against you. He’d always been a tease so you rolled your hips back into him, drawing a groan from him too.

‘Two can play at that game,’ you breathed as you reached your hand behind you and palmed his hardening cock through his boxers. His hand covered yours, adding a slight pressure as he moved his hips too.

‘Mmm, but this is about you,’ he replied, pulling your hand away and pinning it to the pillow above. He caught both your wrists with one hand as the other trailed lightly across your skin and down your side, raising goosebumps as he went. He came to a stop at the top of your pyjama shorts. Your chest heaved and your pulse raced. All thoughts of the storm now firmly pushed from your mind as you let it fill instead with thoughts of Dean.

‘Are you gonna let me make you feel good?’ he growled into your ear but before you could reply, his hand dipped below your waistband and into your underwear. He slipped into your wetness, dragging his finger slowly back up and over your clit. You cried out at the touch and he chuckled softly.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

He began to move his hand again, stroking and rubbing. He teased your clit, drawing you close before dipping back down to your entrance and sliding his finger in, pumping a few times. He kept repeating this, building you up but not quite enough for a release until you were writhing against him, your head thrown back as you let out a stream of moans and sighs.

‘You’re so perfect, baby,’ he crooned in your ear, ‘so beautiful, just for me.’

You turned your head to capture his lips again, panting against his mouth.

‘Dean, please. I need you,’ you begged, desperate to feel him inside you. He crashed his lips into yours, hard enough to bruise, as his hand ripped at your clothes. You helped him pull them off, his own following not far behind.

You rolled forward slightly, to lay on your front, one leg hitched up. His warm hands traced over your back, gently pulling your hair away from your face and neck before moving down to your hips, gripping them firmly. A surge of lust ran through your body in anticipation, your skin alight with need.

A long low moan escaped your lips as he entered you, filling you up.  As he began to move, you rolled your hips in time with his, meeting each thrust. You gripped the pillow with your hand and he covered it with his own, his moans vibrating in your ear.

He tried to kiss you but the position you were in meant he could only reach the corner of your lips. He let out a growl of frustration. You smiled but you wanted to feel his mouth pressed against yours just as much he did, desperate for that connection. You started to turn and Dean got the hint, helping you turn onto your back, before pushing deep into you again. His mouth closed over yours and he breathed a satisfied moan.

Your whole body felt electric as your orgasm built from deep within. Your eyes fluttered closed as you fought to stave it off, wanting to drag the experience out for longer. You ran your hands through his hair, pulling on the ends at the nape of his neck, causing him to moan your name. That was all it took. You cried out as pleasure radiated through your body. You crashed your lips against Dean’s, moaning against him. You swallowed his shout as he came too. The pace slowed to a stop as you both rocked through the waves of your orgasms.

The room fell quiet. Dean lay collapsed beside you, his hand draped across your stomach and his head on resting on your chest. Your fingers twirled lazily in his hair and you let out a contented sigh. You felt him shake as a he let out a chuckle.

‘Well, that was something, huh?’

‘Yeah, I-‘ You stopped as a thought occurred to you, ‘Dean!’

He lifted his head to look at you with a slight frown.

‘The storm, I didn’t even notice…’

‘It’s stopped.’ He finished for you.

‘Yeah,’ you laughed.

‘Seems like I’ve found the perfect way to distract you then,’ he said with a wolfish grin as he moved his head to the pillow beside you. ‘We’ll definitely have to remember that in future.’

You hummed in agreement as he leaned in close.

‘Much better than having to watch your air guitar,’ you teased.

‘Hey,’ he pouted but you felt him smile against your mouth as you closed the gap to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest. You felt a smile bloom across your face as you allowed yourself to relax in his arms. Maybe you could handle storms after all…


End file.
